Twilight Sparkle/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|O Convite Extra Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dracofobia Twilight be great S1E8.png|Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|A Mestra do Olhar Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|As Artistas Twilight charging S1E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lição Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Eclipse da Luna Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|Belas Pústulas Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Twilight so me! S2E9.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Not come far S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Twilight at door S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Twilight how was S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Leia e Chore Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Dia do Coração Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Twilight how can he S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Twilight cute face S2E22.png|A Fluttershy Furacão Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Duelo Mágico Twilight no words S3E7.png|Academia Wonderbolts Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike às suas Ordens Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Twilight "find anything, Spike?" S4E03.png|O Castelo Twilight and Rainbow "an honest mistake" S4E04.png|Daring Do Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Rarity tries to talk Fluttershy down S4E07.png|Morcegos! Rarity walking towards Twilight S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Twilight in front of bookshelf S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Group photo S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Twilight and Cadance stops S4E11.png|Três É Demais Twilight Sparkle "I can't believe it" S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Rarity hides behind Twilight S4E13.png|Modos Simples Twilight "what was so bad about it?" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Apple Bloom "learn these new skills, Twilight" S4E15.png|Encontro com a Twilight Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight as Breezies S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight "Where's Maud?" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Applejack and Twilight leaving S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rainbow "Celestia's cereal celebration" S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight "all my books for a broken pen?" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Twilight Sparkle exhausted S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Twilight getting worried S4E24.png|Equestria Games Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Vem Dançar! Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Pinkie Pie's Hawaiian theme EG2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie dizzy EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Twilight singing in the band EG2.png Twilight and the Sonic Rainbooms EG2.png Applejack's rodeo theme EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png Twilight and friends flinching EG2.png Rarity's masquerade theme EG2.png Twilight Sparkle's mask EG2.png Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png Twilight's classroom theme EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing lead guitar EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Twilight distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Diferença para o trailer Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png Main Six pairs can't find each other EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Twilight holding a microphone EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing on phones EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 1 EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Photo of Twilight leaving the photo booth EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms revealed behind the curtain EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Twilight taking a picture with her phone EG2.png Twilight and AJ dragging Fluttershy to haunted house EG2.png Twilight and AJ running from haunted house EG2.png Rarity looking at funhouse mirror EG2.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity on the carousel EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms individual photos 2 EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Twilight and friends in pairs again EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Main Six riding the Ferris wheel EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight surprised expression EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Twilight returns to Canterlot High EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Applejack "we've still got the magic" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png Twilight holding Rainbow Dash's hand EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png The Rainbooms playing Rainbow Rocks song EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png Twilight scared EG2.png Rarity panics at Twilight EG2.png Pinkie with slice of pizza in her mouth EG2.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Spike whispering to Twilight EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Diversos Friendshipismagicpart1.png Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png Twilight Sparkle.png Inverno.jpg Alicorn_Twilight_reveal_2.png The Main 5 singing S3E13.png S02E26 Twilight sings.png S41.png Twilight Alico.png Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-3391.jpg Twilight younger filly S2 E25.png Twilight Sparkle human at lockers EG.png Twilight anxious grin S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png Twilight -Does this count as camping-- S1E8.png Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png Twilight taught to fly a kite S02E25.png Amizade.png Twilight_Sparkle_overjoyed_about_tickets_S1E03.png Twilight_singing_at_the_Gala_S1E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_frustrated_S01E04.png Twilight_talking_through_sandwich_S2E25.png Twilight_talking_to_spike_at_the_party_S1E5.png Twilight_unleashes_her_magic_S1E06.png 240px-Twilight_Sparkle_as_a_Crystal_Pony_ID_S3E2.png|Twilight como Pônei de Cristal Twilight_flying_S4_E1.png Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png Main_cast_venturing_through_the_Everfree_Forest_S4E1.png Twilight_in_stained_glass_S4E1.png Princess Twilight - Part 1.jpg Main_six_in_the_everfree_forest_S4E2.jpg Day_and_night_together_S4E1.png Twilight_and_friends_'strange_weather_patterns'_S4E1.png Spike_on_Twilight's_back_S4E1.png Main cast photo -this is our big night- EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Olhebem.png Twilight A manhã em Ponyville brilha em T03E13.png Twilight com os olhos brilhando T03E13.png Twilight mesmerizada T03E13.png Twilight certeza T03E13.png Refrão Final T03E13.png Elenco se abraçando T03E13.png A pônei mais feliz de Equestria T03E13.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Twilight let go S1E2.png Twilight interviews a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Cadance and Twilight doing the -Sunshine- dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png 20130406105905!MLP_-_Twilight_Sparkle_-_Milkshake.png|Twi 7.png 97px-20130406105905!MLP_-_Twilight_Sparkle_-_Milkshake.png 123px-Twilight's_new_crown_cropped_S4E02.png 300px-Twilight_getting_faster_while_flying_S4E1.png 245613 UNOPT safe twilight-sparkle animated spoiler-s03e13.gif.gif 468078__safe_solo_twilight+sparkle_princess+twilight_season+4_spoiler-colon-s04.jpg 797492720_390024.gif 818053588_596155.gif Crystal_Alicorn_Twilight_Sparkle.png FANMADE_Young_Twilight_Sparkle.png imagesrfrrfrfrfrfrfrfrf.jpg voce não pode mudar o mundo.jpg dormindo.jpg elementos da harmonia eu ja ouvi falar deles. Mas onde?.jpg twilight sparkle! A princesa brilhante!.jpg obrigada pelo vestido rarity.jpg chegou princesa twilight sparkle iho iho.jpg ah uma princesa?.jpg bom dia canterlot!.jpg my_very_first_twilight_sparkle__version_4__by_flutterflyraptor-d5aefer.png My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic-image-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-36214819-400-385.gif my-little-pony-фэндомы-Twilight-Sparkle-mane-6-702420.png rainbow_rocks i love it!_twilight_sparkle_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d7b472i.png thumb.jpg twilight_birthday_dress_by_brony4eternity-d51y0d9.png Twilight_bumps_into_pony_Flash_Sentry_EG.png twilight_filly_alicorn_by_jackspade2012-d5okiyo.png twilight_sparkle___the_mane_dress_project_by_kibbiethegreat-d6i9j4x.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_teleport_EG.png twilight_sparkle_alicorn_crystal_by_oceanhorse00-d67vvfu.png twilight_sparkle_ready_for_the_gala_by_alixey-d53fn5i.png twilight_sparkle__alicorn__by_90sigma-d5v8fc1.png Twilight_sparkle_alicorn_by_kysss_by_kysss90-d5v7bhe.png twilight_sparkle_alicorn_by_princesacadance-d5wi6do.png Twilight_sparkle_alicorn_vector_by_kamyk962-d5vcvux.png twilight_sparkle_cheering_by_masemj-d6f16py.png twilight_sparkle_dance_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d6te0lo.png princess_twilight_shocked_by_paulie15-d6qdg4c.png rainbow_power_twilight_sparkle_by_benybing-d75alev.png rainbowrock___twilight_sparkle_in_purple_lights_wp_by_shahrinshuzaily1950-d77hirs.png Categoria:Galerias